1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projection lenses and, particularly, to a projection lens system providing high resolution with reduced overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain a clear projection image and reduce the size of projectors, such as, digital light processing (DLP) projectors, liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors, and liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) projectors, projection lens systems with high resolution and short overall length are needed. But factors affecting both the resolution and the overall length of the projection lens system, such as the number and position of lenses employed, the refraction power distributions of the employed lenses, and the shape of the employed lenses, are complicated. For example, reducing the number of lenses can shorten the overall length of the projection lens system, but resolution of the projection lens system will suffer; conversely, increasing the number of lenses of the projection lens system can increase resolution of the projection lens system, but the overall length of the projection lens system is increased.
What is needed, therefore, is a projection lens system which can overcome or at least alleviate the above problems.